A major aim of this project is to characterize the lens beta-crystallins and to learn about their role in normal and cataractous lenses. Each protein will be purified and its individual polypeptide components (if any) will be separated and characterized. By raising antibodies against individual beta-crystallins and their constituent polypeptides, age- and species-related variations will be studied. Cross-linking reagents will also be used to study the topology of beta-crystallins in terms of subunit arrangement within each protein and the proximal arrangement among different crystallins. Utilizing such techniques, the changes in these proteins which occur with aging and cataract in human lenses and in experimental cataract in animals will be studied.